Loki gets picked by Katelyn
by impossibly.not
Summary: Katelyn picks Loki in a ceremony. They have a fun time a month after. Set before Thor and the avengers. When Loki is a little kid.


Hey guys. I made a short story about Katelyn and Loki when Loki was little. Hope you like it. Review button down there. You should use it. It will make the button happy. Me too! Read on!

Choose

The Allfather stood with his arms out. Katelyn entered the throne room. Her posture perfect. She held her head like royalty. Katelyn was dressed in a blue dress the hugged just enough of her. She walked with the grace of a feline stalking her prey. Her eyes a bright blue, full of magic. Her hair tumbled down her back in light curls. It was blonde with a shimmer of gold to it.

She stopped in front of the steps that led up to the throne. The Allfather spoke, "Katelyn Ashwood it is time for you to pick one of my sons. Today you will do what you were created for." The doors opened as if on cue.

The two boys walked down the carpet passed the crowd. The two Odinsons held their heads high. Each with a neutral expression. They stopped about six feet from the steps.

Katelyn turned to face them. She walked and stopped in front of the two. They knelt and bowed their heads. "Rise young ones. Stand tall with the power you hold." Katelyn said her voice strong. The two rose and stood tall.

Katelyn turned to the king and spoke, "Let me see the way they want to fight. Bring in the two who will fight the Odinsons." Katelyn walked up the steps and sat next to the king on his left side. The queen was on the king's right. Two men walked out of the doors on either side of the steps and stopped at the end.

"Thor shall go first." Katelyn said looking to her right at the man who stood at the bottom of the steps. Loki stepped to the side as the man walked to face in front of Thor. "Begin." Katelyn said.

The two began to fight with their bare hands against each other. Thor was taunting the man as he swung his fist towards Thor's face. Thor dodged and gave a swift kick to the man stomach causing him to fly backwards and hit the last step.

"Thor has won." The Allfather said standing. "Loki is next." Katelyn said looking at Loki who walked to the middle of the carpet. Thor stepped off to the side. The other man stepped in front of Loki. "Begin." Katelyn said as the Allfather sat.

The two began to fight. Loki dodged every swing of the fist and kick of the leg the man gave. He moved with grace and swiftness. Loki attacked with magic when the man's back was towards him.

Loki gave the final blow and knocked the man out. The man dropped to the floor. His breathing ragged. Loki stood tall like nothing happened. Katelyn rose and swiped her hand in front of her. The men lying on the floor disappeared. She walked down the steps and stopped in front of Loki about a yard away. Thor stepped beside his brother.

Katelyn smiled at the two and turned to the king. "I have made my choice." Katelyn said smiling. "Who do you choose?" The king said as he rose from the throne. Katelyn put out her hand and a ball of magic appeared. It glowed bright blue. "Loki." Katelyn spoke and the ball turned an emerald green.

Loki was running down the halls of the palace. Katelyn was flying out side of the halls. "Slow down! Come on!" Loki whined at Katelyn who was giggling. It was a month after Katelyn had chosen Loki. She loved to mess with him.

"Never!" Katelyn yelled, the dropped down. Loki skid to a halt and ran to look over the edge of the railing. Katelyn shot skywards. A feather hit Loki in the nose. Katelyn just laughed harder when he made a grumpy face. "Come on magic boy, to the living room!" Katelyn said while flying off.

Loki ran as fast as he could to the living room. Thor and his friends were laughing at how much Volstagg could eat in one sitting when the doors to the room burst open. They all turned their heads to see Loki scramble in.

"Brother!" Thor boomed. "What is the matter? I never see you run unless in a game. Who is playing with you?" Thor questioned. Loki stopped dead in his tracks when Thor started speaking. "Who do you think?" Loki said crossing his arms.

Before Thor could speak Katelyn landed in the room through the wall of windows. "Hey. What you guys talking about?' Katelyn said a little out of breath. Loki pointed a finger at Katelyn and gave Thor a blank face. He spoke, "Katelyn is." Loki's voice had venom dripping off it. "Ah yeah, so anyways." Katelyn said putting up her hands for defense.

"Katelyn how nice to see you." Sif said a little sarcastically when she saw the look Thor gave Katelyn. The look was of longing like he wanted her. "Thor, wipe that look off your face. I'd like to be Sif's friend not mortal enemy." Katelyn said as she pulled in her wings.

Loki started to ball his fist when he saw the look Thor gave Katelyn. He felt like he wanted to bash in his face. He relaxed a little when he heard Katelyn say something about it. A smirk crept onto his face.

"How did you get in? There's glass there?" Fandral said pointing at the place where Katelyn came through. "I made it disappear." Katelyn said looking at Fandral who made an O shape with his mouth.

Loki ran over to Katelyn and looked up at her with a look that said 'the game isn't over yet'. "Fine." Katelyn said acting defiant. "But I'm gonna take you with me." Katelyn said starting to walk towards Loki with her hands out. "No." Loki said putting his leg up to kick Katelyn in the stomach. Katelyn was about a foot taller than him because she was older so he had to put up his leg a little father than it took to kick Thor in the crotch.

Katelyn grabbed his foot and gave a wicked smile. "Let's go flyin'." Katelyn said walking backwards towards the edge. "No, I don't wanna go." Loki said hopping on one leg to stay up. Katelyn got to the edge and said, "Ready?" "No!" Loki screamed as Katelyn dropped off the edge still holding onto him.

She flew through the air holding onto Loki's leg. She let go while they were over a field. She circled back and caught him ten feet above the ground. He screamed 'land' the whole time. "Shut up. You know I wouldn't hurt you." Katelyn said with a smile.

They landed next to a big oak tree. "You're gonna get it." Loki said crossing his arms. "Your nine years old. I'm fourteen. I don't think you can beat me if you caught me." Katelyn said stepping back from out under the tree away from Loki. "I can catch you." Loki said walking after her. "Oh really?" Katelyn said turning and running.

Loki quickly dashed after her. "I'm gonna make you suffer!" Loki said catching up to her. He was five feet away. "Only if you can fly!" Katelyn yelled spreading her wings and launching off of the ground. Loki stopped dead in his tracks and yelled, "That's not fair!"

"Who said anything about fair?" Katelyn questioned while flying past him. She rose up and then stopped to face him. She flapped her wings every once in a while to keep herself in the air. "I did just now." Loki said as he walked towards her.


End file.
